Shugo Chara!
by UndeadGurl888
Summary: Alice is the elder sister of Amu Hinamori the two make a wish the next morning they find eggs in theyre beds what next! I dont own shugo chara etc. u get the idea lolz


"I heard she defeated the sakura volleyball team single handedly!" said some guys in my school. Sigh! Again with these wild and stupid rumors! Can't these people talk about something different?

"Hey hey have you heard the latest Alice practices Witch craft!" "What? No way it fits her though!" sigh more gossip… that's not what my life used to be like I used to be loved by everybody I WAS the original Cool&Spicy girl after all

Later at her home

There's a guardian spirit behind you! "Eh?" me and my sisters both said in union

"That's so stupid!" "Monstwer!" my littlest sister Ami said scared "Eh? No Ami it's not a monster it's a human." Explained my other little sister Amu

"That's stupid." Said Amu "people who say they are stupid will die!" said Noboku-san

"EEP!" Amu said suddenly jumping out of her chair "Bakajaa I'm excusing my self…" said Amu "Watashi mo (me to)" I said

"Hmmmm What was that about guardian spirits? Oh well I just… I just wish I were more sweeter but also a side where I can be mean without hesitation when I am annoyed and so I can be more like a small party…" I wished as I slowly fell asleep

**The next day**

"Wha…WHAT THE HELL? IS THIS WHY DO I HAVE AN EGG IN MY BED TRUE I WANTED A DIFFERENT PERSONALITY BUT NOT LIKE THIS! Ah! It's…It's… so…so warm. So something will really be born from this egg."

"So wight I will fwy away!" sang Ami how is she so hyper in the morning?

"Yay Ami-chan Yay oh Good morning Alice-chan!" said my dad as he took more and more photos of Ami "Morning… Wait of all days…why eggs for breakfast? I'm off!" "Ja-ne Alice." Said my mom happily "Ne Onea-san. Can I talk to you about something?" "Hmm? Oh sure what is it Amu-chan?" "Umm well… do you know why I found eggs in my bed?" "Gah! You Too Amu-chan?" "Y-You mean you have eggs 2?" asked Amu

"'Eggs'? I only have one but yes." I said wearily

"Do you think mama or Ami is behind this?" Asked Amu with a suspicion tone "No go talk to the chairman of your school he will know I'm sure…" I said wondering why he would know but dismissing it because it will get my sis off my back about it "Okay…."

Said Amu, I was a little surprised she actually fell for it "ALICE-CHAN~" Said an annoyingly familiar voice I roll my eyes "great it's HIM!" I muttered under my breath "Alice-chan~ Ohyo!" said my little fan boy out of Breath "Look Umino I don't have time for you I'm bonding with my lil' sis now go away." I said annoyed trying to control my urge to punch the geek "Awww! But I'm great with kids! I can help you two bond!" I sign to amu to start the shy act to get out of this mess "I don't think you will be with Amu she is VERY shy" so amu hides behind me acting as if she is incredibly shy "O-One-chan dade?" She says cowering even more "He's no one hun let's go okay?" as I hold my hand out to the 'shy' Amu she nods her head in agreement and takes my hand as we leave the geek boy in the dust I give her a wink as in "nice acting!" she smiles as in "Thanx" then all of a sudden I heard I bell ring "CRAP!" I yelled as I quickly realized it was the school bell I started running for my life 'I wish I could just jump through the trees or use an alley cat shortcut to school' I thought as I ran as hard as I could when I noticed a crying sound and nagging I noticed It was Usagi-chan and Luna-san "WAAAAAAAH! I'm running as fast as I can Luna!" "Well run faster your gonna be late again" "I know That Luna!" I giggled as they squabbled "Ohyo goziamaseu hime-sama!" I happily said "Ohyo Luna-san" and bowed respectfully for my princess "Aha! Alice-chan you don't have to call me 'Hime-sama' call me 'Usagi-chaaaaaaaaaaa-" she sweetly said to me before she tripped "!" Usagi cried after she got up from the fall ah ah ah what do I do now? "Change from a girl who is shy and polite to a girl who can kick things up a notch chara change!" I heard a voice say I was confused but all of a sudden I had cat ears and a cat tail and my body was moving on my own "There there Usagi-chan! We can't be late for school now can we? You have had worse wounds than these be strong!" I said smiling warmly towards the Blonde "*sniffle sniffle* y-yea ur right I have and I gotta go thank you Alice-chan!" she yelled as she once again started running "nooow lets use a shortcut shall we?" said the voice again "h-huh?" I said confused on what was going on


End file.
